


Tell Me Your Fears

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Nightmares, Wynaught Brotp, slight mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Nicole keeps having nightmares and a conversation with Wynonna helps her talk to Waverly about them





	Tell Me Your Fears

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set about a month after everything with Mikshun happens. Enjoy!

Nicole shot up in bed, chest heaving and sweat dripping down her spine. She wasn't sure what it was about the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach, but it felt wrong. It felt like unnecessary fear, the same fear she'd felt the past few nights. 

"Nic, baby, are you okay?" a sleepy Waverly asked. 

The redhead sat there staring at the door to their shared room before laying back down in bed. Waverly pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. 

"Did you have a nightmare again?" 

There was a pause before Nicole nodded. She didn't trust her voice not to crack since she was already on the verge of tears. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Nicole opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was a choked sob. Soon after, the tears came and Waverly was rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her girlfriend down. She'd never seen her girlfriend as upset about something as she was with the nightmares that had been occurring for almost a week. Waverly had been staying over every night since they started since Nicole would call her in the middle of the night and ask her to come over anyway.  

They sat there together in silence until Nicole's erratic breathing evened out. Waverly looked over at the clock on the nightstand to see how much longer her girlfriend had to sleep before they had to get up for work. It was only one, and they didn't have to be up until seven, so she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. 

Around five that morning, Waverly woke up to Nicole whimpering and writhing in her sleep. She sat up and turned the lamp on before placing a hand on Nicole's shoulder, shaking it gently. 

"Hey, Nicole," she whispered. 

No response. Waverly decided to raise her voice a little bit and shake a bit harder. 

"Nicole, wake up. You're dreaming." 

The officer's eyes shot open and Waverly's heart broke at the amount of pure terror she could see on her face. Nicole practically flung herself out of bed and she landed hard on her side. Without getting off the floor, she backed up into the corner of the room farthest away from Waverly and curled up as small as she possibly could. A very concerned Waverly got out of bed and went over to go check on her girlfriend, but stopped when Nicole covered her head with her arms. All Nicole could see was her nightmares. 

"P-please don't hurt me." 

Waverly felt like she was going to cry. She hated seeing Nicole so scared, specifically of her. 

"Baby, I would never." 

The fog in her head finally started to clear, and Nicole looked up to see her girlfriend kneeling on the floor next to her with tears in her eyes. She uncurled herself from her position and practically threw herself into Waverly's arms sobbing. They were going to have to talk about what was going on soon. 

*** 

The exhaustion Nicole felt wasn't very well hidden at work the next day, so Wynonna decided to have a little talk with her sister. 

"Either you two have been going overboard on the sex, or something is up with Haughtstuff," Wynonna started. "Spill it." 

Waverly sighed. 

"She's been having really bad nightmares the past few nights, and last night I woke her up from one, but she wasn't fully awake, you know? She curled up in the corner and thought I was going to hurt her." 

"Have you talked to her about it?" 

"Not yet. She hasn't worked up to it." 

Wynonna stopped to think before replying. She'd had plenty of experiences with nightmares after that night on the homestead and had become quite the expert on getting over them. 

"I'll see if I can help her out later today." 

*** 

Nicole was about to leave the office for the day when Wynonna caught her at the front door. She let out a tired sigh, just wanting to go home and attempt to sleep. 

"What's up, Wynonna?" 

"Waverly told me about your nightmares and I think I can help." 

Nicole didn't have the energy to even protest, so she nodded and followed Wynonna into Nedley's office. The two sat down on the couch and started talking. 

"Maybe we can start off easy by you telling me what happens in your nightmares that's got you so spooked," Wynonna suggested. 

Silence filled the air as Nicole built up the courage to talk. 

"There are three different ones, all reoccurring. In the first one, the one that pops up the most, Waverly is tied to a chair and I-I'm torturing her. It's almost like I'm possessed because I can see what's going on and I can feel my body moving, but I can't stop it, no matter what. That one bugs me the most because I would  _never_ hurt her like that. I always wake up before I have the chance to kill her, but I always see it coming." 

Wynonna nodded and kept listening. 

"In the second one, it's someone else doing the torturing and I'm watching from the corner of the room. It's always the same man and I'm never able to move and push him off of her. All I can do is scream at him and watch what he does to her." 

There was a long pause before Nicole continued, but Wynonna didn't push. 

"The third one is the rarest of the three, but it's the most violent, the most realistic, and it's the one that scares me the most. I start out tied to the chair and Waverly is the one that's torturing me. She cuts on me with several different knives and taunts me with things that, coming from anyone else, wouldn't bother me, but from her they're terrifying. At some point, she'll take me out of the chair and throw me on the ground and just start beating me. I know she'd never do that, but I'm so, so scared that what she's saying to me is true. I'm scared that I'm just a phase to her or an experiment for her to mess around with and just drop when she's done." 

Wynonna thought to herself for a moment before replying. She'd had similar nightmares after she killed her father and after she left Waverly behind. Someone told her that it was guilt that caused them, but that wasn't what Nicole's came from at all. She had a feeling that whatever she said while Mikshun was possessing her was playing a big part in the nightmares. 

"I think you should talk to Waverly about them tonight or sometime soon. Talking it over with her and explaining what's going on helps a lot more than you'd think. They could be happening because you're scared of hurting her emotionally. You're scared that you're going to make some huge mistake and fuck up the best thing to ever happen to you. There's also the possibility that you're scared of the idea of someone else hurting her, that your protection and her ability to kick ass won't be enough one day. And, like you said, you're scared and unsure of her love for you." 

Nicole nodded and stood from the couch, heading towards the door to leave. She was going to talk to Waverly about it after dinner. 

*** 

Later that evening, the couple made their way to the couch in Nicole's apartment to watch something on TV. Waverly was leaning against the armrest with Nicole sprawled out across her lap. She started running her fingers through Nicole's hair and the officer nearly fell asleep. 

"We should talk about my nightmares," she said. 

Nicole explained to Waverly what she had to Wynonna, but with a little more detail about what actually goes on and about how real everything feels. She told the youngest Earp about what Wynonna thought was the cause and confessed her fears to her girlfriend. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. 

"I trust you not to hurt me, Nicole," Waverly began. "I also trust that our combined badassery will be enough to keep both of us from being hurt from someone else. I love you, baby, so very much and I promise that you're not just a phase. I will be here for as long as you want me to be." 

The couple smiled at each other and Nicole sat up to kiss her beautiful girlfriend. 

"I love you too." 

"Wanna take this into the bedroom?" 

Nicole nodded and reached for the remote to turn off the TV. She stood up and helped Waverly off the couch, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. 

*** 

Both Nicole and Waverly were happier and much more awake the next morning at the police station. 

"I take it you finally got around to talking last night?" Wynonna questioned her sister. 

"Yep." 

"And I assume it went really well." 

Waverly pulled back the collar of her shirt to reveal several purple marks left from last night, courtesy of Nicole.  

"God, are you sure your girlfriend isn't a vampire?" 

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was, but I highly doubt it." 

Wynonna nodded in approval. 

"I could always hold Peacemaker up to her head and see what happens." 

"Don't you dare give her a reason to start up on nightmares again." 

"Yes ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompts or ideas for me let me know!


End file.
